Sakura in green spandex jumpsuit?
by mksanime
Summary: What happens when Sakura wears a green spandex jumpsuit? main: Sakura x Akatsuki, Sakura x Team 7 and Sakura x others Changes will be made if necessary
1. Prologue

**Mksanime: **Hope you guys like this!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

_**Sakura in green spandex jumpsuit?**_

oOo0oOo0oOo

In all her years, she never imagined wearing such, such green clothing. Why now all of the sudden is she facing her mirror, closing her eyes, preparing to look at herself in a green spandex jumpsuit?

Well this is what happened…

**Flashback **

It all started yesterday afternoon when they celebrated her 18th birthday. It was an eventful day especially the opening of present's time. She received a lot of quite handy, cute and some err weird gifts from her friends.

She got stocks of ramen from Naruto, a necklace from Sasuke, Weapons from Tenten, Chips from Chouji, a pet bug from Shino, a dog from Kiba, A bracelet from Hinata, flowers from Ino, a shoji board from Shikamaru, Icha Icha paradise from Kakashi since she was at the age. Scrolls and such from her mentor, a two piece bikini from Jiraiya, and other stuff from other people that she was so lazy to mention.

And alas the last present from Lee was a total shock for her. She suspected that it might be a teddy bear; flowers or those other girly stuff boys would give a girl, especially if one is her admirer. But in all her years of knowing the bushy eyed lad and judging from the previous presents that came from him were clothing, stuff animals and such, this one was weird?

Just by looking at the 'sexy green beast jr.' and his big round bushy eyes that was sparkling with anticipation for her to wear such thing…

_Oh good lord…_

She forced a smile towards him and folded the jumpsuit beside her…

"Eh? Sakura-san aren't you gonna try it on?" Lee asked, somewhat persuading her to wear it, right here and right now.

"Thanks but I was planning to try it tomorrow, so I don't want to get it dirty" she replied hastily trying to come up with an excuse.

Unfortunately her answer was one of her biggest mistake, the simple-minded boy nod in understanding and his face-lift up to a bigger smile with his shiny blinding teeth.

"That's wonderful Sakura-san! Now you will look more youthful, than you already are. We can go around town and show our youth off" He stood up and did his nice guy pose.

Sakura gulped, realizing her mistake. She could only nod in return; after all she did want to pay him back when he save her on the chuunin exam when she was 12. And wearing such thing was enough pay back for her.

"That's a promise then, you wear it for the whole day! I'll meet you at 9 in the morning"

_What have I gotten myself into…_

**End of Flashback**

Sucking in air and exhaling it, she berated herself for her stupid excuse yesterday and her other self was telling her this is her payback for Lee. She then turn away from the mirror and opened her eyes, to scared to look out the outcome of herself. She then quickly walked downed the stairs towards the ringing doorbell.

"Ohayo Sakura-san! Ahh… You're looking mighty youthful and beautiful today! It looks good on you" he complemented

She blushed from his compliments and greeted happily "Ohayo Lee-kun and thank you"

I'm sure his just saying that cause his wearing the same thing, better get the humiliation over with! Shrieked Inner Sakura

"Come on Sakura-san let's go!" Lee grabbed her hands and pulled her along with him as they ran towards town.

_Help me GOD!_

To be continued…..

OOoOoOOOoOOOOoOoOoOOoO

Ok.. sorry for the short chappie.. I gtg now cuz I have to go to Somewhere right now!

JA

oh please review!


	2. Awe

**Mksanime:** well, nothing much to say except thanks to my reviewers and readers. And I hope you enjoyed this. I know this is fic is kinda boring . .. oh well.. Note that this is not a Lee/Saku fic, just to let you know and characters maybe OOC…

Also I just fixed a few grammars and spelling mistakes and added a few sentences… If there's more mistakes can you tell me, ahhh my English is horrible! lol! After all English is like what? My second or third language I've learn .

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

_**Sakura in green spandex jumpsuit?**_

oOoOOOoOOOoooOOOoOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooOO

_I'm sure his just saying that cause his wearing the same thing, better get the humiliation over with!_ Shrieked Inner Sakura

"Come on Sakura-san let's go!" Lee grabbed her hands and pulled her along with him as they ran towards town.

_Help me GOD!_

oOOooooOOOoo

She covered her face in complete utter embarrassment as Lee began to drag her into town.

People stared at them in complete awe. Although it was mostly the male population, whether it was young, old, crippled, sexy, civilians or shinobi alike. She can't help but wonder what they were staring at?

Was she that ridiculous looking in her clothing?

She groaned, "Lee-kun, Where are we going exactly?"

"Why to show Gai-sensei of course!" He grinned and did his nice guy pose.

Moments of complete discomfiture, they finally arrived at the Konoha head quarters.

Heads turned as they stared at the oddly pair with the same jumpsuit. Perplexed, they all rose their eyebrows and one fine young man who was braved enough to ask such ridicule question, "Is the circus on town? Cuz honey I'll be there!" was suddenly went flying out of the building and the cause was, non other than our very own green Sakura's fist.

All of them shuddered in fear and resumed their doings when they saw Sakura looked towards them with a hard glare.

Lee looked back and forth towards the twitching kunoichi and the big hole on the wall. He scratched his head in confusion and turn to face no one beside him. He quickly ran towards the opposite, looking for Sakura and at the same time his beloved sensei.

oOOooOOoooOooooOOooo

Sakura ended up bumping to a grinning Izumo and Kotetsu. Their eyes went up and down. They seemed to be checking her outfit or so she thought.

Rolling her eyes, she coughed "What? It's not like you haven't seen a girl wearing a green spandex jumpsuit before" She snapped.

"Well, you're right we haven't but we certainly did now and I've had to say it's fairly amusing to look at. Dare I say it's quite…exotic" Izumo winked, while his eyes roamed over her body.

"God you looked so hot" Kotetsu finally breathe out.

A bewildered Sakura stared at them as if they were on crack "What exactly happen on your last mission? Did you like hit your head or something or are you partially blind?"

Both of the amused jounins looked at each other and back at Sakura.

"Sa-ku-ra- chan," they both chuckled " You kno-"

"Sakura-san their you are! I know where Gai-sensei is!" Lee jogged towards them and quickly grabbed Sakura by the hand, leading her towards the training spot where his beloved teacher was.

OoOoooOOOoooOOOooOO

Aside from the stares and whistles and few bumps here and there and being chase by flocks of men, well that certainly was an amusing trip towards the training spot.

Sakura concluded that they found her amusing and funny wearing such green thing. Either that or they all have mental problems and they're all partially blind.

Anyways, they could finally see Gai-sensei, Tenten and Neji all training just a little farther. Both of them jog towards them, well it was Lee-pulling Sakura with him towards them actually.

They all felt their presence and faced towards both the green duos, the kunai that Tenten was holding fell from her hand making a dulled pang sound at the ground, her eyes were big like saucers and her mouth was in agape.

Neji was still in his stoic face, but if you look closer you could see his lips twitching up and a bit of amusement in his blank eyes.

While Gai was grinning madly, oh was he so proud of his student for catching quite a catch and of course for the jumpsuit Sakura was wearing.

Oh the glory of youth! Gai was now standing in front of Sakura with big stars in his eyes.

"Sakura-san you're looking quite youthful and lovely! The jumpsuit suits you perfectly, while you're youth stays true and young. I'm so proud of you" He sniffed and hugged Sakura tightly.

_His just doing that to feel Sakura up, pervert _Thought both Tenten and Neji as their eyebrows twitched in irritation.

As for Lee, well he was crying because of his job well done.

Sakura pried Gai's hands off her. She shook her head, a minute ago she felt Gai's hands roaming at her back.

Sighing heavily, she realized that she now caught the disease of mentalness for being delusional.

She coughed a bit, trying to ease up the awkwardness of the situation, which Gai and Lee seemed oblivious too.

OoOOooooOOoooO

Tenten looked towards Neji, who was shifting a bit and it seems that he was itching to use his byakugan. She raised her brow and snickered in amusement.

_Well whadda you know, he seems to be turn on by the green spandex jumpsuit. What a closet pervert._ Tenten snickered and stop when Neji turned towards her and glared.

Tenten waved her hand nonchalantly and walked near towards Sakura

"Sakura-chan! You looked great!" Tenten complimented and smiled with a reassuring smile.

_Obviously Sakura didn't look at the mirror. I guess she's to freaked out by the suit to look at herself. If I were to wear that, I would be freaked out too... er before._

OoOOoooOOOOoOOOoO

Sakura looked towards Tenten like she was crazy…

_Obviously people these days have problems and are blind. I got to talk to Tsunade-shishou after this day is over…_

She then looked towards Neji and raised her slender brow

"What's wrong Hyuuga-san? Is their any enemy near by for you to use your byakugan?" asked a very confused Sakura.

Gai, Lee and Tenten's whipped their faces towards Neji.

"Well?" Tenten coaxed

Quickly shutting his byakugan off, he '**hmped'** and walked off. Silently he cursed himself for loosing control like that.

"Damn green sexy Haruno" he muttered as he jumped off to somewhere.

OOOooooOOOOOooOOOOoooOOOoo

Back at training grounds, a pooked sound was heard

"Sakura-san!" Genma called out and suddenly stopped in front of her, his senbon dropped from his mouth, while his eyes looked up and down, up and down and up and down…

"Are you doing something tonight?" he asked, completely forgetting about his task moments ago.

"Genma-san? um not really why?"

"Well we could go-" he was cut of by Gai, who seems to be glaring at Genma "Why are you really here Genma?"

He coughed "Oh yeah! Sakura-san, you have a mission today. Report to the Godaime's immediately, I'll accompany you there." He happily said the last part and grinned towards her.

Lee and Gai glared at the man, as Tenten now sat perched on the branch looking entertain at the whole scene.

"I'll come with you," Both the sexy green beast of Konoha said in unison.

"That's ok, continue with your training cause you'll stay youthful that way" She waved off and left with Genma, not before hearing Lee yell "Better keep your promise Sakura-san!"

oOoOooOOoooOOOOooo

Sakura leisurely step inside the Godaime's office, glancing around she saw her teammates and sensei at the side talking to the Godaime.

"Hey" She raised her hand in greeting.

They all looked towards her and all was silent. Not one uttered a single word or sound.

Sasuke looked away, although the corner of his eye kept glancing back towards her.

Naruto stared and stared. For once in his life, he was left speechless, while Kakashi dropped his beloved Icha Icha paradise book and the Godaime's eyes were popping out.

Yup, the world is mocking her! Was it so bad that they were left speechless? And the answer was uh... let's wait for a while…

10 minutes later….

Yup, the answer is definitely yes.

Glaring, she marched up at the front and slumped down at the chair. Puffing, she blew her bangs and flipped her hair back.

"It's not that bad is it?" she mumbled

"B-bad?" Tsunade choked and laughed. Is her apprentice that dense or what?

Sakura hmphed and looked away, "You don't have to laugh. I know already"

"No! Sakura-chan you looked so beautiful! Who knew that, that ugly green jumpsuit would look so Hot! I can see the outline of your boo-" he was bonked on the head by Kakashi, as he coughed awkwardly.

He too was eyeing Sakura secretly. After all he was a pervert, you know.

And when you see a hot chick, who would give up the chance to look at them? Heck even Sasuke's checking her out! No one would give up this chance to check out the beautiful Sakura, well unless they're gay than that's a whole different story.

Anyways, the Godaime slammed her fist at the table "As I was saying before, you're mission is to escort this business man towards Sunagakure"

"But Tsunade-baachan that Chuunins job" Naruto complained and whined. However annoying Naruto was, Sakura agreed. That mission is too easy for them.

"There will be no buts, you guys are our most trusted and strong ninja we have" Tsunade spoke convincingly that they almost fell for it. Well of course what she said was true but they all knew that they were the only one's who doesn't have any upcoming missions and that meant that they were free.

They all sighed, it's was also futile to argue with her anyways, after all she was the 5th hokage.

Sakura looked back and cocked her head a bit, she swore she saw all three of them looking at her up and down and Naruto drooling.

She held up her hand and felt her forehead. Nope, no fever.

She sighed and stood up "Tsunade-Shishou, can you do a check up at me. I think my brain is getting unstable"

_To be continued…_

OooOOooooOOoooOOooooOoOOooOoooOOOoooOOoooOOOoooOOOooOOooooO

**Mksanime:** There you go! Next chappie would be more of the Team 7 and Sakura and maybe it's were Akatsuki comes in or the chappie after that! And I'll describe her later on, when the time is right lol! XD!

Please review!


	3. Say what?

**Mksanime:** Sorry for the wait and btw about **Whirlpool of emotions**, I seemed to be stuck on something and I'm in complete writers block from that story.

Anywho, I'm happy that you like this story and think its funny. I didn't really intend to make everything funny. If I did I would have put humour instead of General. So please note that this fic contains, Humour, Angst, Drama, Romance, Action/Adventure and other genres I'm to lazy to check. And theres a lot of Sarcasm in this chappie, as well as drama I guess.. I don't know about humour though.

And of course, Characters are OOC and there some OC characters too.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

_**Sakura in green spandex jumpsuit?**_

* * *

Sakura looked back and cocked her head a bit, she swore she saw all three of them looking at her up and down and Naruto drooling. 

She held up her hand and felt her forehead. Nope, no fever.

She sighed and stood up "Tsunade-Shishou, can you do a check up at me. I think my brain is getting unstable"

* * *

The blazing rays of the sun beamed upon them as the hot moist air hung in the desert. Beads of sweat trailed down her skin and the green spandex jumpsuit cling to her body more than it already is. Like a second skin, making it out line every single shape of her just developed body or so they thought. 

Trailing far behind her back, they all kept a close watch at every movement she did. Just being careful that no harm would befall upon their female teammate or in other words they just wanted to get a good look. Pervert.

Anyways, it was hot and they were getting additionally hot, not from the blazing hot sun but from the pink haired kunoichi herself. Thank God that they weren't wearing that spandex jumpsuit or else it would clearly be noticeable that they were very aroused.

Fidgeting, Sakura felt that someone was looking at her. Being conscious that she was, she hug herself making the jumpsuit tighter at her back, outlining more of her ass for her teammates, sensei and their charge to see, thinking that it would cover the ridiculous suit that she was wearing.

She swore she could hear 4 large gulps. Shaking her head, she knew that staying in the desert for to long could cause hallucinations. Sighing, she finally lost her mind and started hallucinating.

Tugging the neckline of the spandex jumpsuit, she heaved and fanned herself from the heat. Hearing the shuffled of the sand grew louder. She twisted her head and saw their blonde haired charge caught up to her.

Their charge was a fairly tall man about an inch taller than their sensei. His handsome, no doubt about that, she could see why the ladies would fawned over him, his looks could almost par with the Uchiha's. His also charming and quite a gentleman, hmm what's the word…oh yes a ladies man.

His well built, not to bulky and not to skinny. His grayish eyes contemplated his skin tone and the structure of his face. He didn't look over 20 at all, well obviously since his 20 years of age.

He grinned towards her, "Sakura-chan! You can come closer and lean on me if you're tired" He suggestively said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Yes what a gentleman indeed.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke perked up and silently hissed of disapproval.

Gracefully, walking a bit faster than before, they caught up to them. Kakashi 'accidentally' bumped into their charge and reasoned out that he was to 'engross' reading his Icha Icha paradise book. Talk about being graceful.

One things for certain, Sakura thought that her sensei was really a big Pervert, though she had doubts that it was an accident. Seeing, him being an elite Jounin, ex ANBU captain and the legendary copy-nin could make such immature mistakes or accidents for that matter.

Shrugging it off, she cocked her head and wondered why Sasuke was activating his sharingan and was ready to pounce on their charge.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun Is something wrong?" she asked

He quickly deactivated his sharingan an hmphed as he slowly made his way towards her.

He passed by their charge and 'accidentally' elbowed his stomach and mentally smirked for his job well done.

Their blonde charge glared at the raven-haired man and "oofff" he bent down and clutched his stomach painfully. Looking down he saw the other blonde haired man with cerulean eyes sprawled on the ground as he rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly grinned at him.

How can anyone 'accidentally' head butt in the stomach from behind? Apparently, Naruto just did.

Narrowing his eyes, he finally caught on and smirked to himself. Well, well looks like he had competition.

He hurried and caught up to Sakura as he slung his arm around her shoulder and drew her near him.

Startled from the contact, Sakura jumped up a bit and looked curiously at him, plus she could feel that a dark shadow just loomed over all of them and something dark and foreboding is going to happen.

* * *

The sun had set and Sakura was more confused, curious and all mixed with emotion than she had ever felt. 

Why on earth? Was Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto all huddled together faraway from the campfire, talking about something important. Well it must be important since their faces were so serious. And besides where they got the logs? No one knows.

Shaking her head, she averted her eyes towards Aki, their blond haired charge, who was currently tied up in the log with an apple on his mouth nonetheless. **(1)**

Rubbing her eyes, she stood up abruptly. What the fuck was going on?

Looking back and forth between her teammates and their charge. Only one thing she was absolutely sure what the cause of all this "It's this hideous jumpsuit inst it?" she deadpan.

All of them stopped and faced her, with their eyebrows raise up.

Sighing heavily, she walked near towards their charge and began to untie him and took out the apple on his mouth.

"Are we done resting yet? We have to get there before midnight." She said flatly.

She was irritated, tired, sweaty and was anxious to finally get rid of the ridiculous jumpsuit that she was forced to wear.

Putting the fire out, they all headed out towards Suna. They were all anxious that's for certain.

Sakura couldn't wait to get rid of the jumpsuit. Her three teammates couldn't wait to get rid of their charge. And their charge couldn't wait to get rid of his competitions and persuade Sakura to stay with him and make her, his.

Oohh, what happy bunch of people happily traveling together

* * *

Chocking on her spit, Sakura bent her beat red face and coughed uncontrollably. 

Why? Why on earth were they mocking her? Did she do something wrong, that could anger or hold a grudge against her?

Oh! Why thou life so cruel. Thou art bad in the first life? Is this thou art punishment. Oh why art thou speaking in Shakespeare?

Let's take a look on what happened to make Sakura choke on her own spit.

**_Flashback_**

_They had finally arrived at Suna 2 hours before midnight. They had completed their mission, thank God. _

_And all of them couldn't wait to find an inn and stay for a night, and then they would pay a visit to the Kazekage the next morning and then return home. _

_That was the plan. But not everything went according as plan, fate is just too cruel._

'_YOSH! HIS LEAVING!' Naruto mentally rejoice and so as the other two guys, who would rather be dead then admit it, even if it was only thinking. But as fate would play it, poor, poor them._

"_You can stay the night in my house. It would be less problematic for you since it's night and there aren't many inns in Suna. It's at least I can do for you for gracing me with your presence Sakura-hime" Aki took her hand and kissed it. _

"_And of course, your other companions can stay to if they want" he then added dully._

_Sakura hesitantly agreed, after all the sooner they find a place to stay the faster she can get rid of the jumpsuit. _

_Leading them towards his house, he showed them their rooms and to Sakura's room next to his._

_"It's ok, one room is enough. We don't want my Sakura-chan to be rape by you" Naruto bluntly said as he pointed his finger towards him_

_"Rape" he scoffed "Why would I rape my beloved Sakura-chan, when she can willingly come to me on her own."_

_Wow, didn't they notice they were saying that in front of her face. Twitching irritably, she figured that they were making fun of her, because she was wearing the hideous green spandex jumpsuit._

_So that's what they were talking about at their journey towards here._

_'Making fun of me' Shaking her fist, she gathered Chakra and punch both of them unconscious._

_Who cares if he was their charge, after all their mission is over._

_Sakura observed the two blondes's sprawled on the floor, she 'hmped' and went in her room, not before slamming the door close._

_

* * *

_

_It was early in the morning and Sakura who was being slung on Kakashi's shoulder pinned the letter on Aki's bedroom door._

_**Aki,**_

**_Thanks for letting us stay here. I was going to say goodbye to you in person but we're in a hurry, plus I'm being carried on Kakashi-sensei shoulder, since I was slow, so i'm writing this while I'm being carried. Goodbye and i hope we see each other again. Have a nice life!_**

**_Sakura _**

_While Kakashi and Sakura headed out. Naruto Suddenly came out of the shadow and added_

_**PS. Dont go near my Sakura-chan! Aki-teme! She's mine! I wont let you rape her! X( **_

* * *

_Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto stared at Sakura at the corner of their eyes. Why wouldn't they? She kept complaining about the green spandex jumpsuit yesterday and yet she was still wearing it._

_Sakura stomped towards the Kazekage's building and grumbled to herself "I can't believe Lee-san would stoop so low and replace my clothes with those hideous jumpsuit!"_

_Ah! Question answered. They all silently thank Lee for his most brilliant and magnificent idea. Hehe they would congratulate him later, when they get back._

_They had finally arrived at the Kazekage's building. When they entered the Kazekage looked up and sat frigid, his stoic face was indifferent from before but, if you look really, really, really close you could faintly see his mouth tugging up in a small smirk and faint pink tints on his cheeks._

_Yes, his in a very good mood._

_Motioning for them to sit, his eyes never left Sakura's._

_"Godaime-sama, sent me information about you're new mission. You can reside here at my place if you want and find information about the Akatsuki's whereabouts and what their goal is. This is an S-rank mission and do not repeat any information you will hear here in this room or there will be severe consequences. Report to m within a week and you may return to Konohakagure and report to the Godaime._

_Here in this scroll are some information about their latest attacks and where they were last scene."_

_Standing up, Sakura extended her hand to get the scroll. Gaara brushed his hands with her for more than 3 minutes and finally drop the scroll on her hand._

_Unscrolling it, she read it over "The massacre of Tea country? And it just happened 3 days ago? How come I never heard of it before? There's bound to be someone talking about it, even if it's a rumor for them." She handed the scroll to Kakashi, as she sat back down._

_The atmosphere was tense, everybody knew that Sakura's cousin, although they weren't blood related but they were still close, live somewhere in the suburbs of Tea country._

_Gaara nod his head "That may be so, but the government made it clear that not one word would come out of those who survived the massacre. At least it wasn't the whole country, only a small town in the suburbs."_

_"Why though?" Naruto spoke up, voicing out his thoughts, while Sasuke leaned on the wall with his hands crossed, looking nonchalantly about the whole thing._

_Kakashi however, walked near Sakura and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. It was just a gesture to make her relax, albeit no one knows what was going inside his head while he did that, since his a pervert._

_All of them glared._

_Looking up, she choked back and asked with a bit of trembling voice "Do you know who the survivors are?"_

_Gaara tore his gaze away from Kakashi. He shook his head "The information hasn't been released yet. I'm afraid you have to find that out on your own."_

_Nodding in understanding Sakura stood up and smiled wearily "Will that be all Kazekage-sama?"_

_"Yes and Sakura, you are allowed to go to Tea country since that was the last of them were scene and I'm sure you would like to see your cousin, Sakuya"_

_Smiling, Sakura ran towards him and gave him a bone-crushing hug._

_Gaara hesitantly embraced back a little bit tighter than necessary and unconsciously nuzzled her neck._

**_SLAMED_**

_They all looked at the door and saw Aki, glaring at the Kazekage "Let go of my Sakura-chan you fiend!"_

_'Did he just call Gaara a fiend?" they all thought_

_'Good luck with surviving buddy, he definitely needs it' Inner Sakura laughed like a maniac._

_He pried Sakura off him and knelt down on one knee._

_"Sakura will you marry me?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

And that's how Sakura choked on her own spit

The end.

Just kidding.

She touched her beat red face and looked at Gaara choking Aki, Sasuke with his sharingan on and was ready to pounce on the blonde haired lad with grayish eyes.

While Kakashi was supporting her and Naruto was in front of her saying something, she narrowed her eyes and tried to catch the words that came out of his mouth –no pun intended-

"... Rape…Sexy….hideous…money….ramen…nose..."

She stared perplexed at him "What?"

" I said don't worry Sakura-chan, cause I'm here to protect you. I wont let that Aki guy rape you either. He thinks he so sexy but his really hideous and full of himself cause he has a lot of money. So.. Oh! I smell ramen! Let's go Sakura-chan eheh aren't you glad I have a good nose!"

* * *

After an hour of prying Aki off Sakura and shooing away all the guys that followed her. 

They finally arrived at Tea country and in search of her cousin Sakuya.

The wind grew heavy as it howled in the air. A maniacal laugh can be heard as they saw two Akatsuki's standing a bit far from them.

"Isn't this interesting, yeah." A blonde haired guy said smugly, as his eyes landed on the kunoichi

The red head stiffly nod, as his gaze also landed on the pink haired kunoichi. A small smirk was printed on his lips, his mouth forming the words…

"My new puppet"

His eyes glint with lust and mischievousness.

_To be continued…_

OooOOooOOOOoOOOoOOOooOOOOoOOOOoOOOoooOooOOOooOOooOOooOoO

**Mksanime:** Gasp! Sasori and Deidara appears!

**(1) **hehe he looks like a lechon! lol! For those non flips meaning filipino its means roasted pig.

Yay! After hours of hiding in washroom, closet and somewhere in a dark corner, with my laptop typing this. I finally finished this chapt! Woot! Woot! Hehe blame my mom, every time she sees me with my comp on, she goes ballistic and started Screaming "What are you doing! This house is a mess! Clean your room, the washroom, the garage, the basement, and the living room and wash the dishes while you're at it! Stop being lazy or I'll take that comp away from you and banned you for life" yes that's about it for the whole friggin two weeks!

Man I'm poop, I'm so friggin tired from cleaning and school, cuz we just moved houses and I have to wake up early in the morning to commute from my house to the skool TT.TT

Wahhh, I'm not even suppose to use the comp right now…

Thanks for reading and I hope you guys review!


End file.
